Mi adorable pecadoEspecial de Navidad
by kaoruluz
Summary: Bueno aka esta lo prometido espero que les guste Feliz Navidad!


Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Capitulo Especial de Navidad: **

"**Navidad para dos"**

El semestre casi había terminado y las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. La temporada navideña también lo era. Las decoraciones hacían lucir mejor la ciudad. No había lugar que no estuviese adornado. Muchos comenzando a hacer preparativos para la cena de noche buena y el festejo de la navidad. Al igual de lo que harían en ese día, entre muchas cosas mas.

Kaoru se encontraba en el colegio, ese era el último día de clase y finalmente saldrían de vacaciones, era su primera navidad que pasaría al lado de la familia Himura, en especial de Kenshin. Todo seria perfecto si no fuera por algo que estaba presenciando mientras se encontraba oculta en uno de los pasillos.

Ahí estaba él, frente a la puerta de su clase, pero no estaba solo. Había dos chicas altas y muy guapas charlando con él, alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente como las chicas le preguntaban si estaba libre el 24. Kaoru esperaba impaciente la respuesta que les daría su pelirrojo.

-Anda…va a haber una fiesta…puedes traer a tus amigos…di que si Himura-. Decían con un tono muy meloso para disgusto de Kaoru.

-Disculpen, pero tengo otros planes-.

Las chicas se desilusionaron por completo, mientras Kaoru se sorprendió, ¿Cómo así que tenia otros planes? Miro como las chicas se fueron de ahí murmurando cosas como que sin Himura no seria lo mismo. Kaoru sabia que era importante pasar la navidad con el ser que amas. Así que como su novia, tenia que saber que planes eran esos.

Minutos más tarde, Kaoru estaba sentada frente al pupitre de Kenshin. El leía un libro y pasaba algún apunte, el receso no tardaría en acabar. Kenshin suspiro un poco.- ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? -.

Desde que Kaoru había llegado. Lo había estado mirando con ojos intrigados y como si lo culpara de algo indebido. Se preguntaba porque estaba tan tranquilo. ¿Acaso le gustaba alguien mas?

-Kenshin, sobre el 24…-.

Kenshin hablo interrumpiéndola mientras dejaba de lado sus apuntes y la observo.-Oh sobre eso, estas libre el 24 ¿verdad? -.

El rostro de Kaoru se ilumino, realmente Kenshin le estaba pidiendo salir. No se lo podía creer, eso era lo mejor que le había sucedido, por fin tendrían una cita y en víspera de navidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era viernes, ya era bastante tarde. Tokio se levanto por un poco de agua a la cocina, al subir las escaleras noto que había luz en la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta murmurando el nombre de Kaoru. Quien a su vez se sobresalto al ver a su mamá ahí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás despierta?-. Miraba algo somnolienta a Kaoru.- ¿Qué haces? -.

Kaoru sonreía algo nerviosa.-Eh…ya casi termino mamá, hago puntos-.

Tokio la miro extrañada, era casi media noche y Kaoru estaba tejiendo, pensaba que tenia una hija demasiado rara.-No te quedes hasta muy tarde ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Si mamá no te preocupes. Por cierto, si recuerdas que mañana saldré con unos amigos ¿verdad? -. Kaoru se sentía algo mal por mentirle a su madre. Pero no podía decirle que iba a ir con Kenshin a una cita.

-Si, solo no llegues tarde, recuerda que celebraremos la noche buena en casa de Saito-.

-Si, volveré a tiempo-.

Kaoru sonrió. Tokio hizo lo mismo luego se retiro a su habitación a dormir. Kaoru no cabía de la emoción. Kenshin le dijo que la esperaría frente al reloj de la plaza principal a la 1 en punto. Su entusiasmo la hacia seguir terminando la bufanda que tejía para él. Se preguntaba si realmente le gustaría su obsequio. Lo más probable que si, pues el color era uno de los preferidos de Kenshin. Una sonrisa más amplia se dibujo en su rostro al recordar como él rechazo a las otras chicas, probablemente porque ese era el otro asunto que tenia que hacer. Salir con ella. Salir con su verdadera novia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru corría lo más que podía. Iba angustiada puesto que se había quedado dormida. Sin darse cuenta termino de tejer ya entrada la madrugada. Tenía miedo que Kenshin se hubiera cansado de esperarla. Miro nuevamente su reloj y eran las 2 de la tarde. Pero valió la pena. Ya que termino el obsequio para Kenshin. Sonrió al ver la bolsa que traía en su mano. Su corazón dio un suspiro al ver al chico pelirrojo parado frente al reloj donde habían quedado.

-¡Kenshin!-.

Kenshin la miro algo molesto.-Llegas tarde-.

Kaoru se disculpo algo nerviosa.-Disculpa-.

-Disculpen llegamos tarde-. Kaoru miro intrigada a Kenshin, esa voz ella la conocía perfectamente, dio media vuelta y miro a Aoshi y Misao. Lo cual la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Fue mi culpa, no sabia que ponerme-. Decía algo avergonzada Misao.

Kaoru se cuestionaba mentalmente que hacían ellos ahí, ¿que no se suponía que iba a salir con Kenshin?

-Los otros ya se adelantaron-. Agrego Kenshin, para mayor confusión de Kaoru.

-Bueno, será mejor que los alcancemos entonces-. Dijo Aoshi, quien tomo de la mano a Misao para emprender la marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Dijo finalmente una intrigada y sorprendida Kaoru.

Misao miro a Kaoru.- ¿No te lo dijo Himura, tenemos una fiesta con el club de básquet-.

Kenshin miro algo dudoso a Kaoru.- ¿No te lo había dicho? -.

Todos los planes de Kaoru se habían ido por el cesto de la basura. Su cita con Kenshin era solo una ilusión que se había armado ella solita.

-¡Salud!-. Gritaron todos los del club de básquet al disfrutar de una amena fiesta. Había bebidas, comida, karaoke. Todos realmente se miraban muy a gusto. Aunque cierta persona estaba algo desilusionada. No solo era la cita fallida. Sino que ni siquiera estaba cerca de él en la fiesta.

Kaoru estaba sentada en un sofá junto a Misao y Aoshi. Mientras que Kenshin estaba en otro sofá a varios centímetros del de Kaoru con Megumi y Sanosuke.

Los chicos del club comenzaron a divertirse con Aoshi su capitán. Le decían que porque no cantaba junto a Misao. Lo hacían sonrojar de tal manera que les decía molesto que se callaran. Misao solo disfrutaba de ver a su novio sonrojado ante la situación. Y a veces hasta ayudaba a los chicos con su cometido.

Kaoru los miraba sonriente. Pensaba que realmente hacían una linda pareja.-_Que suerte tienen de estar tan cerca-. _En cambio miro hacia donde estaba Kenshin.

-Kenshin cantemos esta-. Decía un entusiasmado Sanosuke.

-Cantara conmigo cabeza hueca-. Decía Megumi sacándole la lengua.

-¡Jaja tu ni cantas! …y si llegas a cantar dime para taparme los oídos-. Decía Sanosuke con ironía. Mientras Kenshin solo movía sus ojos con resignación. ¿Acaso no se podían llevar bien estos dos?

Kaoru no dejaba de verlos.-_Ni siquiera me mira-._ Bebía un poco de su refresco cuando miro a Megumi voltear hacia ella. Se sorprendió cuando esta le sonrió de forma divertida, como diciéndole que ella estaba con él y Kaoru no.

-Sano… ¿lo trajiste?-. Le dijo Megumi ya de forma mas seria.

-¡Sip!-. Kenshin miro como Sanosuke saco un pequeño obsequio.-Es para ti, Megumi y yo nos pasamos un buen rato buscándolo. Espero que te agrade-.

Kenshin se sorprendió un poco, Megumi y Sanosuke siempre estaban al pendiente de él. Y él de ellos, después de todo eran amigos desde la infancia. Abrió el obsequio y miro un anillo de plata, en medio tenia una tipo cruz. Le agrado bastante, le gustaba ponerse colgantes de listón negro y un dije en forma de cruz, también anillos, etc. Eso era cuando se vestía con un ligero estilo rockero.

-Gracias chicos-.

Kaoru pensaba si era momento para darle el de ella también. Pero la conversación de dos chicos que estaban a su lado la hizo detenerse.

-Que bien se llevan, después de todo se conocen desde hace tiempo-.

-Si, oye hablando de regalos, hay chicas que regalan bufandas sabes, y eso no es todo las hacen ellas mismas-.

Kaoru se quedo casi shokeada al escuchar semejante conversación.-Si, pero no creo que haya chicas que aun hagan eso jaja-.

-Yo creo que si-.

El otro chico no conforme miro a Kaoru.- ¿Verdad que no manager? -.

Kaoru dijo de forma automática.-Pues…yo…no…estoy segura-.

-Pues a mi no me vendría en gracia un regalo así, son los peores regalos-.

Decía otro de los chicos. Mientras Kaoru pensaba si realmente era verdad, ¿Kenshin no aceptaría algo así? Se dio cuenta que Kenshin no es del tipo expresivo, tal vez esto se le hiciera una bobada._-Porque no me di cuenta antes-._

Misao noto el cambio de expresión de Kaoru.- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru? -.

-¿Qué?-. Kaoru seguía confundida. Se sentía tan incomoda, quería irse. Se levanto y tomo en su mano la bolsa donde traía la bufanda.-Voy…al baño-. Le dijo a Misao quien solo pudo asentir ya que Kaoru salio de inmediato de ahí.

Esto no paso desapercibido para cierto pelirrojo. Quien también había notado el cambio de expresión de Kaoru. Mientras tanto ella estaba afuera en el pasillo, camino hacia los baños pero no entro, se quedo frente a la puerta._-Que estupidez…no puedo darle esto-._

-¿Qué haces parada ahí? … ¿No piensas entrar?-.

Kaoru se giro para ver a Kenshin frente a ella.-Eh…si…yo…claro que voy a entrar-. Decía algo nerviosa.

Kenshin bajo la vista para posarla en la bolsa que sostenía Kaoru.- ¿Qué llevas ahí? -.

-Ah…nada-. Rápidamente lo puso tras su espalda, no quería que él lo supiera ni mucho menos viera lo que iba a darle.

-Entonces enséñamelo-. Decía un insistente Kenshin, quien de forma juguetona se acerco para querer ver lo que escondía Kaoru.-Tienes algo ahí en la bolsa de papel…vamos…muéstralo-.

-No es nada-.

-Vamos-. Dijo apuntando hacia la bolsa. Fue ahí donde Kaoru pudo ver el anillo que hace unos minutos le habían regalado Megumi y Sano puesto en el dedo índice de él.

Esto provoco que Kaoru recordara esas palabras **"Son los peores regalos" **por lo tanto empujo a Kenshin para que no se le acercara mas.-Te dije que no es nada…déjame sola vuelve con Sanosuke y Megumi-.

-Ya veo-. Kenshin sonrió.- ¿Estas enfadada? -.

-¡No!-. Dijo molesta Kaoru por esa actitud de él, así que decidió entrar mejor al baño. Sabía perfectamente que Kenshin solo esta provocándola. Sabía que no preguntaba realmente si estaba enfadada. Y también sabía que su pregunta era **"¿Estas celosa?".**

Espero unos minutos y luego salio. Kenshin ya no estaba, pero ella seguía molesta. Tiro la bolsa de papel con la bufanda dentro al cesto de basura.- ¡_Claro que estoy molesta! … ¡además que es eso de "ya veo"…como siempre de prepotente Himura!-._ Una mesera que iba pasando por ahí. Miro a Kaoru la cual desprendía un aura negra. Esta la miro nerviosa y mejor decidió no acercarse.- ¡_Ese idiota! …al final no fue una cita, no estuvimos juntos y ¡se burla de mi!-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao iba acomodando su bufanda mientras todos salían del Karaoke donde estaban festejando, cuando miro a su amiga una gotita resbalo por su cien.-Que cara-. Kaoru la miro seria.- ¿Te peleaste con Himura o algo así?-.

Kaoru suspiro, era mejor olvidarse de todo.-No, no es eso-. Miro como todos se divertían, incluyéndolo a él. Era como si ella fuera la única que se estuviera aburriendo. Así que mejor se lo tomaba con calma y comenzaba a relajarse. Pero la idea de que Kenshin no pensara en ella como ella pensaba en él la deprimía un poco. Solo quería irse a casa.

-¿Y si vamos a los videojuegos?-.

-No, yo ya no tengo dinero-.

Fueron algunos de los comentarios de los chicos, aun era temprano pero la economía de varios de ellos no andaba bien. Lo que si es que querían seguir divirtiéndose.

-Juguemos al escondite-. Todos miraron a Kenshin intrigados. Kenshin apunto hacia al frente.-Hay un parque frente a la estación, no pagaremos nada y podemos hacer que el perdedor haga algo-.

A todos les pareció interesante la propuesta, varios se entusiasmaron.

-¡Si, vamos!-.

-Pero pongámosle espíritu navideño-. Decía Sanosuke muy interesando en el juego. Miro a las chicas divertido.-El ultimo en ser encontrado podrá besar a la persona que quiera… ¿Qué les parece?-.

Todos se miraron unos con otros, luego los chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron al parque demasiado entusiasmados. Mientras las chicas se miraban. Eso era complot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Piedra papel o tijeras!-.

Finalmente habían llegado al parque, era el último grupo y se elegiría quien seria el "buscador". Este tenía desventaja. Puesto que ni ganaba ni perdía. Por lo tanto no recibía ni daba beso.

Para mala suerte le toco a Aoshi. Quien miraba algo molesto como los chicos reían y miraban de forma divertida a Misao. Kenshin se acerco a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro como diciéndole "resígnate".-Vamos Aoshi, cuenta hasta 100-.

Ese pelirrojo todo fue por su culpa que ahora su adorada Misao estuviera asediada por esos tipos pensaba Aoshi. No tuvo mas remedio que darse vuelta y recargarse contra una pared y comenzar a contar. Todos los demás corrieron a esconderse. Parecía demasiado divertido. Aunque para Aoshi era un reto, los encontraría fuera como fuera. Y sobre todo que no permitiría que nadie bese a Misao.

Kaoru también camino hacia el parque. No tenia mucho animo como para andar jugando. Miro a Megumi quien también corría a esconderse. Su única opción era hacer lo mismo y tratar de pasarla bien. Así que también comenzó a correr para buscar algún escondite.

-El aire esta frió…me pregunto porque Kenshin propuso esto-. Kaoru comenzó a buscar en algunos sitios donde esconderse. Aunque reconocía que era mala para este tipo de juegos. De repente sintió como alguien la tomo de la mano y la impulso a correr más rápido.

-Que-. Kaoru estaba sorprendida, segundos después se encontraba tras unos arbustos algo escondidos en el parque.-Kenshin… ¿Qué haces?-.

-Shh-. Kenshin hizo ademán de que bajara la voz y luego le murmuro.-No tan alto…o Aoshi nos va a encontrar-.

Kaoru no sabia que decir, se puso algo nerviosa y sonrojada. Además estaban ambos inclinados sobre sus rodillas y de frente.-Si…pero si estamos…solos aquí-.

-¿Qué tiene? …creía que querías que estuviéramos solos-.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida. Ahora entendía porque había propuesto ese juego. Recordó como antes le había dicho que mejor ser fuera con Megumi y Sanosuke. Bajo un poco la mirada y le murmuro apenada.-Si…si…quería-.

Levanto la vista y lo miro. Estaba completamente sonrojada.-Yo quería estar a solas contigo-.

Kenshin solo le sonrió. Así como a ella tanto le gustaba. Esa sonrisa que le hacia decir y hacer cosas imprudentes…como lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Sin decirle nada a Kenshin se acerco de forma tímida y beso sus labios.

Por su parte Kenshin se sorprendió ante la actitud de Kaoru. Ella por lo regular no tomaba esas iniciativas. Y aunque solo fue una leve presión de labios lo disfruto como nunca. Miro a Kaoru quien no podía mantenerle la mirada por el nerviosismo que sentía. Sonrió y la hizo que lo mirara posando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella. La miro y luego la beso. No fue un beso tímido como el que antes le había dado ella. Fue un beso donde le demostraba que él también pensaba en ella de la forma como ella de él.

Separaron lentamente sus labios y sonrieron. Pero fueron sorprendidos de forma repentina por un tenaz Aoshi.-Los he encontrado-.

Kenshin se sintió molesto, porque el capitán le había estropeado el momento. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que regresar con los demás que también había encontrado.

¿Seria el destino? …quien sabe, pero el ultimo en ser encontrado fue nada mas ni nada menos que cierto castaño. Él cual estaba realmente emocionado.

-Bien Sanosuke, puedes elegir a la persona a quien besar-.

Kenshin y Aoshi inconscientemente pusieron su mano tras la espalda de Kaoru y Misao respectivamente. Además Sanosuke tenia en cuenta que mejor no se metía en terreno peligroso. Así que miro a cierta personita de cabellos negros y labios rojos carmesí.

-¡No definitivamente no!-.

Megumi se negaba rotundamente ser besada por ese cabeza hueca. A pesar de las motivaciones que le hacían los demás.-Vamos Megu… ¿que tanto es un besito?-. Dicho esto levanto los labios de forma divertida.

Megumi sabia que lo hacia para molestarla. Ese cabeza hueca se las iba a pagar.-Dije que no-.

Kaoru miraba divertida la escena. Si Megumi era mala de vez en cuando ella también lo seria. Además Megumi se rió de ella cuando estaban en la fiesta. Esa seria su forma de vengarse…o tal vez de ayudarla.-Megumi…recuerda que el trato fue que el ultimo que fuera encontrado podía besar a quien quiera-. Megumi la miro con ojos de "no me importa".

-Vamos Megu…solo uno, es mas será en la mejilla-. Sanosuke la miraba divertido.

-No pasa nada Megumi-. Kenshin ya estaba algo cansado, además de que se les hacia tarde para la cena de noche buena.

Megumi suspiro resignada.-Esta bien…pero en la mejilla sopenco-.

Sanosuke rió y luego se acerco a ella. Megumi puso su mejilla. Pero no contó que Sano la tomaría del mentón y le volteara la cara para plantarle el beso en los labios. Todos los miraron sorprendidos y riéndose por el atrevimiento de Sanosuke. Mientras Megumi lo miraba furiosa.

En eso Aoshi recordó algo y saco una pequeña bolsa de papel de su chamarra.-Por cierto Kamiya. Una empleada del karaoke me dio esto. Pensó que seria importante-.

Kaoru se le fue el color de la cara nuevamente. ¿Porque le daba eso? Ella lo había tirado a la basura. Aoshi extendió su mano con la bolsa para dársela.-Esto es tuyo, te vi con ella en el karaoke-.

-No…no-.

Kaoru intento que no se la diera, pero ambas manos chocaron. Haciendo que Aoshi soltara la bolsa y cayera al suelo. Todos se quedaron viendo lo que había caído. Y pudieron ver la bufanda que había hecho Kaoru. Se sintió avergonzada al escuchar que alguien dijo que era una bufanda hecha a mano. Se sentía muy mal y fuera de lugar. Sentía muchas ganas de llorar.

-No…no…es mía-. Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. Mientras los demás la miraban. Pero alguien se inclino a su lado para juntar la bolsa con su contenido.

-Perdona…esto…es mió-.

Kenshin levanto la bolsa y le sonrió a Kaoru. Ella no pensó que él fuera a hacer eso. Mucho menos que sacara la bufanda de la bolsa y se la pusiera en ese mismo momento. Todos terminaron con los murmullos. Sabían que no tenían nada de que hablar o sino se las verían con cierto pelirrojo.

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin. Realmente amaba a ese chico. Realmente era el único que podía hacerla feliz. Aunque no fue una cita. Pudo estar unos instantes con él a solas. Los cuales fueron maravillosos. Y finalmente pudo ver a Kenshin vistiendo la bufanda que había hecho con tanto esmero. Si, verdaderamente esta era una de sus mejor es noches buenas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao y Aoshi se despedían frente a la puerta de la casa de ella. Misao se la había pasado realmente bien. Los chicos del club eran muy agradables. Además de que saben como sonrojar a su novio. Cosa que a ella le encantaba.

-Me alegro que te hayas sentido a gusto-.

-Si, yo también-.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Se habían quedado sin palabras. Misao sonrió y miro hacia arriba.

-Vaya…que lindo muerdago-.

Aoshi miro y si, realmente era lindo ese adorno navideño. Miro a Misao y se extraño al ver que ella tenía fija su mirada en él. ¿Pasa algo?-.

Misao suspiro, se notaba que no conocía nada de tradiciones navideñas, sin mas se acerco a él levantándose de puntitas y pasando sus brazos tras su cuello lo beso. Al principio él no sabia como responder, finalmente rodeo a Misao por la cintura y respondo de forma suave el beso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi iba discutiendo con "el cabeza hueca" como había comenzado a llamarlo. Sanosuke se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa a pesar de la resistencia de Megumi.

-Vamos Megu. Solo fue un beso-.

Megumi lo miraba furiosa.- ¿Solo fue un beso?-. Lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa.- ¡¿Eres idiota o te haces! … ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo entendiste!-.

-Si, si…pero ¿ya me disculpas?-.

-No-.

Llegaron a la casa de Megumi y ella se disponía a abrir la puerta.-Que pases feliz navidad-. Megumi dejo su mano en la perilla de la puerta. El tono de Sanosuke era serio y sincero. Giró a verlo y camino hacia él. Sanosuke se esperaba algún insulto. Pero lo que recibió fue un abrazo por parte de ella.

-Feliz navidad-. Sin más volvió a la puerta y entro a su casa. Dejando a Sanosuke con una sonrisa y un sentimiento que crecía aun mas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Llegamos!-.

Kenshin y Kaoru iban entrando a casa. Sus caras se volvieron azules y con una gotita sobre su sien al ser recibidos por "Santa Claus".

-Ho, Ho, Ho, Feliz Navidad-.

A kenshin comenzaba a saltarle una venita en su sien. Mientras Kaoru no se creía realmente lo que miraba.- ¿Sr. Himura? -.

-Ho, Ho, Ho, no soy el señor Himura… ¡soy Santa!-.

Kenshin no soportaba ver más así a su padre. Se acerco a él y le arranco la barba de Santa Claus. Tokio y Kaoru miraban la escena divertidas.

Finalmente todos estaban cenando, estaban muy animados. Se podía sentir el verdadero calor de una familia.

-Me alegro que estuvieras con Kenshin, estaba preocupada por ti Kaoru-.

-Disculpa mamá-.

-Estábamos en la fiesta de noche buena del equipo de básquet-.

Tokio sonrió a Kenshin.-Que bien. Pensé que había salido con algún novio, puesto que salio en noche buena-. Kaoru casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba llevando a su boca.

-¿De verdad tienes novio Kaoru?-. Agregaba entusiasmado Saito.

-No, no-. Decía una apenada Kaoru. Su mamá siempre la ponía en esas situaciones. Kenshin solo la miraba divertido.

-Cuando sea así, lo mejor será que no lo presentes hija-. Decía sonriente Tokio mientras servia un poco más de vino a Saito.

-Si, como tu futuro hermano tengo que darle el visto bueno-.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin molesta. Como le encantaba bromearle así. Kaoru le saco la lengua sin que se dieran cuenta la otra pareja. Mientras Kenshin movió solo sus labios para decirle Te amo.

Tomaron sus bebidas y las hicieron chocar suavemente y dijeron a unísono.-**Feliz Navidad**-.

---------------------------------F I N ----------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este especial. Cuando termine de hacerlo y lo leí. A mi me gusto mucho :P.

Acá vemos a un Kenshin ya más expresivo. También quise poner a las demás parejas que hay en el fic. Así que espero que me dejen su opinión acerca del especial oki?

Los veo en Mi adorable pecado, probablemente subiré el próximo capitulo el viernes

Espero que la paz y el amor entre en sus casas esta navidad. Que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. Les deseo una:

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
